The Ghost That Hauntes His Memories
by KubVegeta
Summary: Light and Misa are happily married but one thing still eats at him. L is still alive somewhere.


The Ghost That Haunts His Memories

2004

"Hahaha, I've done it. I have become the God of the new world." Light Yagami was thinking to himself as he saw his long time rival Ryuuzaki fall to the floor. To keep up appearances he dropped to his knees and clutched Ryuuzaki's fading body in his arms, secretly smiling to himself. "I've won L; I proved to you that I am Justice."

L slowly closed his eyes as chaos panned around him. The rest of the investigating team was frantically searching for the white shinigami known only as Rem. Light stood up screaming "NO! WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THAT SHINIGAMI? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He ran around the different rooms in the head quarters finally stopping at a pile of dust. He laughed to himself and picked up the notebook that was lying on top of the pile. "Hehe, I've done it. I am the God of the new world" He walked out of the room with a smile of confidence and accomplishment on his face.

Today

Light and Misa Amane were moving into their new apartment. Saiyu, Souchiro and Matsuda were helping with the boxes. It had been five years since the death of the very famous L. The best detective in the world had helped them for three years on the case of the killer Kira.

Kira is the name of the killer who passed judgment on people and killed those he deemed unworthy to be in this world. The scum that made this world the hole that it is. Kira needn't have a physical body to kill these people, he used what is known as a Death Note. A notebook that kills the person with the name that is written in it. The book was originally owned by a shinigami named Ryuuk.

Light Yagami and Misa Amane had been dating for the past seven years. Misa was the second Kira that would follow in Light's footsteps wherever he went. The time came for them to finally get married.

A few months later

Misa was away at her modeling job and Light was resting on the couch reading the current investigation they were doing about Kira. His cat was sleeping on the back of the couch when she jumped up and started hissing. This freaked Light out so he got up and went to check the apartment. He walked into the bedroom and sitting on the bed was a girl with black hair and a boy with orange hair.

"Hey, what are you doing in my bedroom?" Light walked in furious that someone would dare break into his house.

"No Ichigo, we take the new kid" The girl spoke.

"But why? There's only need for one representative, I'm the star of the Seretei, why must we take on that candy loving joke?" The boy seemed to be ignoring the girls command.

"Hey, don't make me ask you again. Who the hell are you?"

They both stopped and turned towards Light. For a few minutes the three were just staring at each other.

"Y..You can see us? How can that be? No mortal being can see us. Do you somehow have special powers that let you see spirits?"

"What no, I don't have any powers like that. You are real just like me. Now what are you doing here?"

"We sensed an evil spirit in this area but we got caught up in something and it appears there is no evil spirit."

"I still don't see why we had to bring the new kid"

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you" Light was beginning to get really ticked off.

They went out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Light got tea made and handed each of them a glass. He sat down on the couch and picked up his cat and started petting her. "So tell me, who are you?"

"Well we are Shinigami"

"What? No you aren't I've seen Shinigami. They are ugly horrible monsters"

"I heard that Yagami" A black creature appeared from the apartment above.

"This is a shinigami a Death God, his name is Ryuuk."

"Ok well, we aren't death gods. We come from a place called the Seretei, it's where the souls of the dead get judged and either goes to heaven or hell. That's were the real death gods take over. We are just the messengers. The souls go to the Seretei and wait for their judgment. Ryuuk, I guess would be part of the world of Hell."

"Hehe you've got it wrong. We shinigami are the ones that kill the humans and devour their souls. To gain more life."

The two samurai like shinigami stood up and drew their swords. "So you're a Hollow then!" The girl screamed. She unsheathed her sword and slashed at Ryuuk only to see that her sword broke in half.

Ryuuk just started to laugh, "It won't help, I am immune to human weapons, and nothing can harm me."

Ichigo began laughing at Rukia's failure, "watch how it's done little girl"

A vein popped out of Rukia's forehead, "Go ahead Ichigo, You won't do much better than me."

The one called Ichigo grabbed the hilt of the sword on his back, Light thought that the sword was too big for the kid's body to handle; he couldn't be more than fifteen years old. The sword unwrapped itself to reveal a large blade that looked to heavy for even Ryuuk to carry.

"Zangetsu, Show them how it's done!" He swung down his sword with all his might, getting a direct hit to Ryuuk's shoulder and neck. He thought back to the Fight with Kenpachi Zaraki, this one was no different except he was dealing with a Hollow and not a captain of the 13 court guard squads.

There was a tang in the air and the sword shattered into thousands of pieces. Rukia collapsed laughing she was clutching her sides as Ichigo began to kick her. "Shut up Rukia!"

Ryuuk began laughing again "I told you, it's no use I can not die by way of these meaningless swords."

Light began to chuckle to himself, "It's true, nothing can harm this type of Shinigami," Ryuuk smiled at the two samurai. Rukia got up off the floor and sat on the couch again. She took up her tea and began drinking.

Ichigo did the same then looked at the shattered swords, "Zangetsu is not going to like this."

"Neither is Sode no Sirayuki." Rukia sighed and picked up the two pieces of her zanpakuto.

Light and Ryuuk looked at one another before both of them started to laugh hysterically. The black and white Shinigami got up off the floor and stopped laughing. He heard something in Lights bedroom and went to check it out.

CRASH! Something hit the wall outside the apartment building. Another kimono dressed Shinigami appeared only this time it was a boy with black messy hair and heavy bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in over five years.

"Stupid Ichigo and Rukia leaving me to get lost." The boy sat down on the bed and reached into his pocket to pull out a sucker. He unwrapped it and began sucking on it when a black and white monster appeared out of nowhere.

"HOLLOW!" the boy screamed and grabbed his zanpakuto. He tried to slash at the monster but his sword, like the two before, shattered. The monster began to laugh.

Rukia, Ichigo and Light all ran into the room after they heard the scream. The boy was on the bed with a sucker in his mouth trying to calculate the possibility of killing this, hollow. Ichigo and Rukia both smacked him on the head. "Idiot!" Rukia yelled at him. "You could've been killed, where the hell were you?"

"I was trying to follow you two but got lost. I followed your aurora though so I found you here."

Light was watching the boy closely, he thought that he knew this guy from somewhere. Finally the boy saw him and jumped up. "YOU!" Light then realized who it was.

"What the hell, WHY WONT YOU STAY DEAD RYUUZAKI!"


End file.
